Enough
by NeytiriMadrigal
Summary: —Yo sé como puedo salvarte. —¿Cómo? Dime por favor. —¿Confías en mí? Esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Pero yo tenía una extraña pasión por el arte y el dolor, así que con todo el amor y el miedo que albergaba en mi corazón roto respondí. —Sí, confío en ti.


Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

¡PAAM!

Caí al suelo con una fuerza increíble que me sorprendió que no me haya roto. Él se acercaba a mí, sentía sus pesados pies chocar contra el suelo de madera. Respirando aceleradamente, moví un poco la cabeza para ver como lanzaba contra mi estómago la botella vacía de cerveza. El impacto causó que me estremeciera, pero estaba contento en un grado mínimo, saber que los vidrios partidos y afilados no habían perforado mi piel, todo gracias a la chaqueta que traía puesta para calentar mi piel y protegerla del clima frío de invierno.

Él gruñó al ver que no me había sucedido nada con la botella. Vi sus ojos, estaba ebrio. **Nada raro en él.** Pensé en mis adentros, sus claros ojos estaban impregnados en sangre por el alcohol que tenía en su sistema. Me pateó cruelmente las costillas, quitándome el aliento y haciéndome aullar por el dolor del impacto de su bota. Soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia su silla. Se sentó en ella y me observó.

—Eres tan estúpido, supongo que eso te enseñará a que debes lavar los platos antes de que yo llegue a casa.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, la sensación de tener los pulmones intentando recobrar oxígeno perdido por los golpes era increíblemente dolorosa. Gimiendo, intenté ponerme de pie, pero de inmediato caí por el dolor en mi torso. Fue ahí cuando supe que me había roto otra costilla más. Sacando fuerza mental y física, volví a intentarlo y me levanté tambaleándome. Me aferré a la mesa degastada de madera para evitar caerme. Bajé la vista como todo estúpido sumiso.

—Lo siento padre.

—Vete, no quiero verte aquí. Y si no sabes, no te has ganado tu cena ésta noche.

Asentí ignorando el dolor en mis costillas y caminé hasta mi pequeña habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama, mientras buscaba bajo mi almohada una gasa elástica. La coloqué sobre mi abdomen, apretando firmemente y evitando así más daño en mi interior. Yo debía de sufrir este tipo de abuso casi todos los días, pero no podía detenerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

_**Él era mi padre y sufriría todo por mantenerlo a salvo.**_

Su alcoholismo comenzó con la muerte de mi madre. Yo para ese entonces tenía 12 años y no entendía el por qué mi madre nos había abandonado de esa forma. Ella esa misma tarde había salido a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro hogar, entonces un auto no alcanzó a frenar y terminó arrollándola, quitándole su preciada vida. Papá cayó en un estado grave de desesperación y comenzó a beber más de la cuenta cada noche sin falta. Mi primer golpe fue cuando tenía 14 años. Me había tropezado y caído sobre la alfombra, accidentalmente mi pie chocó contra la mesa que contenía una botella casi vacía de alcohol. Él se enfureció conmigo y me golpeó tan fuerte el brazo que lo fracturó. Supongo que le quedó gustando la sensación de superioridad que sentía cuando me levantaba la mano, que siguió así cuando veía en mí cada pequeño error que cometía.

Los daños a veces eran graves, por eso tomé clases de primeros auxilios en mi escuela todo un mes. Allí logré aprender a curar mis heridas yo solo, incluso fracturas de ésta magnitud. No sería la primera vez que mi padre me golpea y rompe mis costillas. Lo bueno es que éstas se han curado bien que casi ni se notaba que me las hubiera dañado.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, apreté las vendas y me acosté en el incómodo y desgastado colchón que tenía. Papá no tenía dinero para comprar nuevos, ya que cuando ganaba su sueldo se largaba a emborrachar de los mejores licores que existen y de vez en cuando trae comida. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las finas sábanas de algodón y tiritando de frío me quedé dormido.

**Bueno, les tengo una historia que había escrito en wattpad pero muchas personas me pidieron subirla en FF.**

**Gracias por leer, espero y sea de tu agrado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
